Aiko
by irksome one
Summary: I came up with this while watching my own. Hiko ends up getting, (not by choice of course!) A KITTY!!! R+R please!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everybody! This totally hit me one night as I was watching my cat sit on me, purring contentedly. He is a guy (such a guy!) and *poof* this began to form. Enjoy!  
  
~Barn~  
  
Hiko had just finished up a very fine day in his pottery barn. All of his pots had been summarily fired, with excellent results, but he had still been working in the heat of his furnace for several hours. Summarily tired he shut the door tightly, and walked easily up the damp path back to his cabin, ready to slice up some daikon radishes for dinner, with some carrots for a stir-fry (A/N: honestly, where do you think Kenshin got his daikon radish problem ^__^). He remembered it raining, sometime around the lunch he skipped. Actually, as he recalled it had rained quite hard, beating on the roof with some force. Reaching his cabin door, he strolled inside, looking around for a pan, knife, and radish. The pan was on the floor, the knife broken in two (hell, who needed a knife anyway!), and the radish, well, lets not get into that. He cleaned off the radish out of the water barrel, then picked up the pan. And dropped it.  
There was something curled up on the floor, fuzzy ears poked out of its small head and a small tail curled around its legs. Hiko barely remembered such a creature, from a distant past. He surveyed the creature again, racking his brain for the thing's name, failing miserably. Resigned, he warily picked the "thing" up. "What are you?" he wondered aloud, voicing his question to the little thing squinting bemusedly at him. It yowled at him. When he didn't react, it sent out its little claws, right into Hiko's tender muscle between finger and thumb. Obviously the master had experience with serious pain, but the sheer unexpectedness of this onslaught overcame his substantial defenses. He dropped it back on the floor. It landed on its feet, and immediately began to twine around Hiko's feet. Not enthused with this new approach, he turned to the one option available to him, ignoring it. "Little bastard" he growled to himself, and started the stir-fry.  
  
Well this is just the beginning, call it the prologue. I KNOW ITS FREAKIN SHORT!! DEAL!!!! If I get reviews, it will convince and enthuse me to write faster! But I really appreciate all reviews, even flames, though they make me sad. +___+ Oh so sad. Sniff. But that's ok, I feel comforted for now, as long as I get lots of review.  
  
Reviews=chapters, it's as easy as that! 


	2. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYBODY!!! I would like to thank dreammaster2411 for reviewing. It meant so much! ^_______^ I was double-checking my prologue on fanfic, when I realized that it was G! How can any fic with Hiko be G, I really don't know, so I changed the rating to PG-13 to be safe. How far do you have to go for damn? Someone please tell me. Anyways, as always, R+R!! It makes me so happy!  
  
Someone was going to pay. Hiko really didn't care who. After he finished his (in his mind) excellent stir-fry, Hiko got up for a brief moment to search for some chopsticks. When he came back, lo and behold, his meal was spilled out of its bowl and onto the floor. This took a moment to register, as did the "thing" sitting beside it, that was sniffing his ruined dinner avidly.  
Hiko was having trouble accepting this. The fact was, the poor master hadn't lived with anyone for ten years, and he certainly wasn't used to "things" intruding upon his life. It was then, staring down at the mess, that he realized that it was gone. Gone where? He had no idea. And there was no way in hell he was looking for the little bastard! Resignedly, Hiko cleaned up the mess, and considered his culinary options. He could A: eat it anyway (along with the numerous dirt clumps); B: make something else (wasting his food, time, and patience); or C: try and clean it off so it was remotely edible (using what?). Settling on C, he picked up the bowl and walked over to the water barrel.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sitting before his wet, cold, and still dirty stir-fry, Hiko decided that he would kill the little monster on sight. As he steadfastly ate his meal, his mind wandered, especially on the question of how a very small creature could knock over a bowl one and a half times its size. Unable to come up with a satisfactory answer, Hiko simply dismissed the question. He washed the bowl, and pan, threw the unfinished portion of his "dinner" away, and got ready for bed. He checked the room over for a certain evil creature before setting out his futon. Settling down for sleep, he rolled over on his side only to face a pair of weirdly glowing yellow eyes. Startled, he sat up, only to realize it was the mischievous monster that had ruined his dinner. 'I can't believe it's still here,' the master thought to himself. Reassured that the weird eyes were harmless, but positively eerie, he lay back down and attempted to convince himself that he had not been suprised in any way.  
As Hiko was finally getting to sleep, and drifting away into dreamland, he felt something fuzzy. This fuzzy thing was currently arranging itself ON HIS HEAD! Jerked out of his drowsy state, Hiko sat up once again, this time scowling at the beast arranging itself on HIS FUTON. Thoroughly annoyed, he attempted to shoo it away by waving his hands and shouting at it. When that didn't work, he finally picked it up, got out of bed, and dropped it back in the kitchen. Then he lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. Hiko decided that it was going to be a long night.  
This whole routine went on for about an hour. Hiko was damned sick and tired of this hooligan and its evilness. When the monster finally came back and settled itself back down onto Hiko's head, he didn't even try to shoo it away. Resigned to his fate, Hiko simply sighed and tried to fall asleep once more. Then it started to, well, rumble contentedly at him. It made this funny noise, and its whole body seemed to vibrate with it. 'It's actually kind of soothing,' Hiko realized, and for once he didn't mind the presence of the little monster. Until it stuck it's tail in his nose.  
Well not exactly in his nose, but it did produce quite a reaction from Hiko. He couldn't stop sneezing for a full ten minutes, at the very least. Once his little fit was over, poor Hiko Seijuro XIII could be found, once again, trying pitifully to go to sleep. At least, until the thing began to dig its claws rhythmically in and out of Hiko's scalp.  
  
Hiko was right, it was going to be a very long night.  
  
FYI for those that don't have cats: yes they really do that claws thing. It's called kneading, and they do it when they feel comfortable, safe and happy. (this is probably the only good thing that my eleven page paper on cat psychology is good for!). Poor Hiko. Yes, he will find out what his little beast is called, and what to feed it. AND REMEMBER-  
  
Reviews=chapters!! Thank you for reviewing, it really means a lot to me (even if it's a flame)- irksome one 


End file.
